


Somewhere Only We Know

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Freeform, M/M, could be Lifelines verse idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: What makes a home, anyway?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gingerpilot Week 2020, Day 1: Homeworld

Armitage Hux had never been able to fully comprehend the meaning of the word “home”. Sure, he knew its definition, but there had never been any emotional weight attached to it. The wistful sighs, far-off looks and longing in people’s voices had remained a bit of a mystery.

He had grown up on Star Destroyers, steel beasts that were ever moving through space, been moved from one to the other, first with and then, mercifully, without his father. It was hard to put down roots living like that. 

Poe talked about his homeworld, too. About the huge forests, made of trees whose size rivaled that of starships. He talked about the heat (usually when he was cold), about the animals, about the force of the storms that regularly occurred during rainy season. And he talked about his mother and father, their house, and every word of his spoke of love and a sense of security, safety that he never seemed to have found anywhere else. 

Armitage listened, enjoying the soft, happy glow that seemed to surround Poe whenever he talked about Yavin IV. Sometimes, he got a little jealous, thinking about how nice it would have been to have something like that. 

Armitage Hux had never been able to fully comprehend the meaning of the word “home”, until one day, a few weeks after their wedding, wrapped in Poe’s arms and listening to his husband’s deep, steady breaths, he suddenly did.


End file.
